300 años de soledad
by lectora.rara
Summary: Hola a todo el mundo soy nueva en esto. Jack Frost: Todo mundo piensa que soy feliz, mas no saben lo que pase en los últimos 300 años, no saben absolutamente nada, todo lo que pase en la soledad no tiene dos caras, por donde lo veas es traumatizante, pero nadie me pregunta lo que pasé, pues ahora lo sabrán todo. Adentro completo.
1. El comienzo

Todo mundo piensa que soy feliz, mas no saben lo que pase en los últimos 300 años, no saben absolutamente nada, todo lo que pase en la soledad no tiene dos caras, por donde lo veas es traumatizante, pero nadie me pregunta lo que pasé, pues ahora lo sabrán todo, me sucedió algo que lo llevo guardado en el fondo de mi corazón y nadie lo sabe, ahora es mi turno de contar mi parte de la historia.

Realmente soy feliz en estos momentos, pero nadie tiene ni la mas mínima idea de lo que pasé hace 150 años, cuando pensé que me volvería loco, estaba en lo más alto de un precipicio a punto de dar el paso decisivo pero, en ese momento, mi "vida" dio un giro de 180 grados, ¿Por qué digo esto? Por la simple y sencilla razón de que es la verdad, pues no sería muy lindo que digamos que nadie te pueda sentir, escuchar, ver o hablar, pero eso cambió ese día tan especial.

* * *

Pues como les he dicho anteriormente, lo que voy hacer es contar la historia que nunca cuentan, el lado malo de la historia; últimamente he visto que todo mundo habla de mi como si me conocieran, más no saben nada, los 300 años de soledad infinita no es lindo, que ¿cómo acabe sonriendo todo el tiempo? o, ¿cómo logre descubrir mis poderes?, ¿cómo soy tan feliz a pesar de la soledad que he pasado? pues eso tiene nombre, pero ese punto lo voy a tocar después, primero lo primero.

Después de presenciar que la gente no me podía ver, regresé al lago donde nací, me gire hacia la luna, sentía como me _decía_ "todo va estar bien", decía en mi cabeza, "todo está de patas arriba, el primer día de mi existencia y lo único que me dices es mi nombre, todo lo que sucedió fue porque yo mismo lo descubrí", toda la noche pensé "¿Qué hacía yo en este mundo si nadie me podía escuchar o ver?" Cada vez que lo repasaba, mi corazón se volvía más chico y la noche se volvía pesada, cuando me di cuenta que el sol empezaba aparecer en el horizonte, no dejaba de sentir una sensación de salir volando he ir algún lugar lo cual no estaba seguro ha donde o como, ese día fue el más largo de todos pues era de esperar que me quede toda la noche en el lago, a la primera hora de la mañana me pare justo en la entrada del pueblo, no sé porque me gusta ver a los niños reírse, divertirse, jugar, siendo ellos mismos, no como los "adultos" que nada más se preocupan de las cosas materiales nunca disfrutan el día que les han regalado, algunos ignoran por completo a los niños que tienen en su casa, a veces algunos los golpean pero algo que me impresiona es que _algunos_ son tan amables con ellos que me cuesta creerlo, estos tipos de "adultos" valen mucho y son los que me agradan más, creo que ya me desvié del tema principal.

Bueno, como decía antes estaba en la entrada del pueblo con los niños jugandoa _atrapándose _que no tiene en si reglas ni nada pero ese juego es interminable es de los juegos que gustan se acaba cuando ellos quieran, ¡me encanta!, cuando los niños ríen es como si el aire me diera una nueva energía, algo que sientes, algo que te dice que nunca pierdas las esperanzas que ellos valen mucho, es un sentimiento que te abarca todo el cuerpo como si las cosas que te rodean es un juego, como lo ven los niños.. cualquier cosa es un juego me encanta que ese sentimiento, fuerza, sensación o lo que sea que me pase en esos momentos. En ese momento sentía la necesidad de que los niños rieran mas, cuando me di cuenta había formado una bola de nieve la cual quería tirar pero si se enojaban en vez de reírse, sentí como mi aliento se tornaba con un leve toque de azul, sople contra la bola que se cubrió de ese leve tono azul muy hermoso, la bola de nieve tenía una leve luz que emitía, con el toque de ese leve azul que le di, se veía como si tuviera un leve brillo de una estrella.

La bola salió volando directo a la cara de una niña que estaba jugando de unos 12 años de pelo castaño, delgada, unos grandes ojos de color café, esos ojos tenían una luz muy especial que me llamaban la atención, le dio directo a la cara, cuando se reventó la bola en sus ojos salieron unos detalles azules que en un segundo abarcaron toda su pupila, dio una carcajada que en pocos momentos todos los niños se contagiaron en eso esa pequeña se agacho y preparo una bola de nieve y lo lanzo a otro niño muy parecido a ella, le dio en el brazo, se empezó a reír pero en ese momento la niña lanzo otra bola, hacia otra niña que está a unos cuantos pasos de ella y también se empezó a reír, cuando me di cuenta ya todo los niños se lanzaban bolas de nieve, se estaban divirtiendo, riendo, disfrutando el momento, en eso la vara que traía la desplace por la nieve que estaba cerca de mi pensé en mas bolas de nieve, salieron muchas de ellas, la niña de pelos castaños se dio cuenta de las bolas ya hechas se acerco poco a poco esquivando las bolas de nieve que provenían de todas partes en eso se lanzo hacia ellas.

Se detuvo el tiempo.

Subió su mirada hacia donde estaba yo, miraba directamente a mis ojos pero a la vez no, es como si me viera pero a la vez no, entre cerró los ojos grandes, cafés, llenos de _vida_, como si tratara de verme mas no podía, en ese momento.

–¿Alguien anda por ahí?– lo dijo en voz alta, como si alguien se ocultara.

–¿Me oyes?– lo dije con toda la esperanza que tenía, en eso abrió como platos los ojos, su piel se volvió pálida, sus parpados empezaron a volver a su lugar, empezó a temblar como si la nieve que empezó a caer en ese momento la sintiera en su piel.

–¿Hermano?– frunció el seño, con ojos llorosos no salió lagrimas de ellos, yo no sabía qué hacer pero sabía que era importante para ella entonces hice algo.

–Hola hermanita– no hubo repuesta por parte de ella, nada mas agachó la mirada, sus hombros empezaron a subir y bajar, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, pasaron unos segundos, de repente ella se irguió y me _miro_ a los ojos.

–Te extraño– es lo único que pudo articular su garganta, en ese instante empezó a llorar, lo único que pude hacer fue hacer una leve ventisca para que sintiera que "su hermano" estaba con ella.

–Yo también te extraño–acerque mi mano a su hombro, paso lo que creía, la traspasé. Quise mantener mi mano a la altura de su hombro, la _toque_, en eso su cara voltio al hombro donde tenía mi mano, con los ojos bien abiertos, sus labios formaron una media sonrisa.

–Sabes, no sé si de verdad estas aquí, pero te quiero decir algo– se detuvo por unos instantes, en eso su mirada me atravesó, entonces puso una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, era blancos como la nieve que se acumulaba en la tierra en ese instante.

–Gracias, gracias por salvarme, gracias por dar tu vida por mí, en ese lago que era tan especial para nosotros, en ese lago que... tú...– Se detuvo, una lagrima atravesó su cara tan bonita, apretó los ojos para que salieran todas, continuo –Ya sé porque yo tuve que vivir, después de 2 años y medio nuestra madre se embarazo de un niño, que fue como un regalo, es él– señalo a un niño que estaba ahí, era un bebe todavía, tenía como 1 año o dos máximo, el pelo era del mismo color que ella, sus ojos eran grandes, sus pómulos estaban pintados de un toque color carmesí, estaba jugando con la nieve.

Cuando me disponía a hablar, le lanzaron una bola de nieve que la lanzo hacia enfrente, aplastando las bolas que hice anteriormente, en eso ella se volteo ya con una bola de nieve que fue directo al mismo niño que le lanzo la primera, y empezó a correr tras ese niño, yo me quede mirándola queriendo entender ¿qué le había pasado a su hermano?, ¿cómo se había ido de este mundo?, que él se sacrifico por salvarla a ella, su hermano era... un héroe, yo quería ser eso, pero ¿cómo?.

Los niños continuaron con su guerra de nieve, claro con mi ayuda de ponerles proyectiles ya listos para lanzarse, no pararon de reír, correr, a veces se tumbaban a los montículos de nieve para descansar un poco pero al poco rato era descubierto y tenían que regresar al juego, algunos mas hicieron de los montículos de nieve un escudo, fue ingenioso, el juego se detuvo gracias a esos "adultos" que me molestaban tanto, poco a poco los niños empezaron a irse gracias a que los "adultos" los iban a buscar, al final del día nada mas quedaba la niña de 12 años con su hermanito, yo pensaba cuidarlos toda la noche, pero en eso llego una mujer alta de pelo castaños con unos risos, unas leves arrugas, pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara al ver a los dos niños que estaban ahí.

–Mi niña ya es tarde, ven, vamos a la casa– Dijo esto caminando hacia la niña que ya tenía al bebe en sus brazos, lo agarraba de forma extraña, lo agarro con los dos brazos alrededor del bebe por debajo de sus bracitos y todo el cuerpo estaba colgando, sus cachetes estaban más grandes de lo que estaban por los hombros tan arriba que tenia. La mujer agarro al bebe con todo el cuidado del mundo y lo puso entre sus brazos, como protegiéndolo de algo, algo que no vi.

–Si mamá– lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en eso dio un saltito –Oye mamá, ¿uno puede hablar con alguien muerto?– Al oír esto la _mamá_ abrió los ojos como plato, pero al mismo tiempo agarraba la mano de la niña llevándola a dentro del pueblo.

–¿Por qué preguntas eso?– al fin le respondió su _ mamá_

–Es que...– dudo en responder pero respiro profundo y le dijo –Es que creo que hable con mi hermano– su madre se detuvo de golpe, su cara reflejo tristeza, cuando se dio cuenta que la niña la estaba mirando se relajo y continuo caminando.

–Dicen que si alguien se muere y ese alguien te quería mucho se vuelve tu ángel protector, a veces podemos hablar con él pero no siempre, es cada vez que es conveniente, tal vez tu hermano se volvió nuestro ángel protector y en este día nevado te quiso hablar– volteó a ver a la niña que le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

**notas:**

Hola a todo el mundo n.n bueno, acabe así la historia para saber si quieren que esta historia vaya mas haya de dos capitulo o quieren saber lo que le paso en los 300 años de soledad, la historia ya la tengo en mi cabeza, pero quiero sus opiniones nwn

**Aclaraciones:**

Yo tengo la idea de que Jack no renació de inmediato si no que tardo, porque en el pueblo donde llego Jack la primera noche, pss a mi parecer el pueblo estaba muy _normal_ como para que, hace poco se hubiera muerto un niño que era importante para sus hijos, por eso opino que tardo unos años en renacer, se darán cuenta que esa niña es alguien especial para Jack, mas no sabe porque.

Bueno la próxima actualización la voy hacer el domingo en la noche XD bueno hablando aquí México :P

Gracias por darle un tiempo a mi historia y ojala me dejen reviews n.n

Hasta luego

_**.:*~lectora rara fuera~*:.**_


	2. Familia

**.:~300 años de soledad~:.**

* * *

¿Ángel guardián? ¿Qué era eso? No entendía muy bien lo que decía la mujer llamada _mamá_, en todo el caminó la niña de pelos castaños y grandes ojos le contó lo que había pasado con su _hermano_, todo el tiempo la _mamá_ estuvo escuchando, llegaron a una cosa cuadrada que la _mamá_ le dijo hogar, entraron y se separaron la_ mamá_ fue a dejar al bebe a una cosa llamada _cuna_ que era del tamaño del bebe, mientras que la niña se iba a la _chimenea_ por lo que oí.

–Mamá voy a poner leña a la chimenea– se oyó en el fondo.

–Claro mi niña, no hay problema– la niña se fue a una esquina que había muchos pedazos de madera, la cual cargó una sola pieza que lo tiró a la chimenea, y se avivo el fuego, en ese momento sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a debilitarse como si ese humo que venía de la _chimenea_ adsorbía algo de mi interior, sentí en mi pecho como si me presionarán, no me dejaba respirar, trate de meter aire por los pulmones lo cual fracase, mis manos se volvían débiles, sentía como mi collado me pesaba mis dedos no lo podía sujetar, mis piernas empezaban a fallarme, mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, en ese instante me giré hacia la _puerta_ la cual abrí, y salte hacia un montículo de nieve que estaba adelante de la _puerta_, cuando toque la nieve sentí que algo subía por todo el cuerpo, una sensación extraña me recorrió por la espalda, mis fuerzas se renovaron otra vez –No vuelvo acercarme al fuego– por _Mim_. El fuego es mi debilidad, lo descubrí a la mala, y créanme cuando digo que NUNCA me acerque a un fuego o algo que emitía fuego.

En ese momento llego un hombre a la casa, vio la puerta abierta y salió corriendo, cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo de golpe, no hizo ruido, deslizo un poco más la puerta hasta que tuvo suficiente espacio para mirar el interior de la casa, cuando visualizo a la niña de pelo castaño, sus músculos se relajaron, se irguió, saco una bocanada de aire que tenía un buen tiempo adentro, y cerró la puerta me golpeo la nariz, y como dolió, ¿Dolió?

¿Dolió?

¡Dolió!

– ¡Me dolió!– salió un grito de mi boca, salte, brinque, volé por todo el pueblo, gritando que "Me dolió", no lo podía creer, aterrice enfrente de la puerta hecha de madera, quise abrirla pero en ese instante, en el lugar donde acerque mi mano, salió escarcha, grito la niña –¡Mamá!, la puerta tiene escarcha.

–Gracias mi amor, voy a poner más leña– en ese instante sentí como el calor de la casa aumentaba rápido, mi escarcha empezaba a derretirse, mi cuerpo por reflejo se alejo un paso, sentí que presionaban mi pecho, mi estomago se contrajo, deje de respirar, di unos pasos a la derecha para ver en la ventana en ese momento vi a un chavo de unos 17 años, de pelo blanco, en sus ojos no tenían brillo, sus labios tenía una línea dura, su piel no tenia color, sus cara tenia reflejada una triste que no lo expresaba, tenía una capa marrón, una camisa de lana blanca , y un pequeño chaleco abierto marrón, movió su collado, ¿Su collado? ¿Quién del pueblo lleva un collado?

Yo, era yo, ese muchacho que vi en la ventana era yo, esa cara tan deprimida era yo, pero ¿Por qué? Que motivo tenía yo para que me pusiera tan deprimido.

Me cerraron la puerta. Pero que tenia de malo, yo no soy de ahí, yo no soy de ninguna parte, no tengo un _hogar_, no tengo nada en este mundo, todo lo que tenía en ese momento era mi collado, todo lo demás era... nada.

Me asome otra vez por la ventana, los adulto y los niños estaban riendo a carcajadas, todo sentados cerca de la chimenea, tapados por una enorme tela, la niña salió de esa tela y se paro enfrente de los dos los adultos y el bebe y dijo algo que siempre he recordado.

– ¡Esta es la mejor familia del mundo!– ¿Familia? ¿Qué era eso? Se aventó de donde estaba su _familia_, todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, ella sonrió lo mas que pudo y cayó en los abrazos de los adultos, la empezaron a molestar con los dedos en su costado, ella continuo riendo pero ahora con una risa escandalosa, a veces decía que "paren", "ya basta", "no por favor", "que malos son", pero todas estas frases la decía con una enorme sonrisa, no tenía sentido. La dejaron después de unos minutos ella callo rendida al suelo, queriendo tranquilizar su respiración, el hombre la levanto del suelo, ella no protesto se acomodo en su hombro, el hombre empezó a caminar hacia una puerta que adentro había dos _camas_, la pusieron en una, la más chica, se acomodo adentro de las telas que cubría la _cama_.

–Hasta mañana padre, te amo– le dijo al hombre que estaba acomodando las telas para que le cubriera el cuerpo, se detuvo cuando ella lo termino de decir.

–Hasta mañana mi amor, yo también te amo mi niña– le dio un beso en la frente, la miro como se acurrucaba mas en las telas, se levanto y se fue a la otra cama que ya estaba la mujer y el bebe ya estaba en la cuna que estaba enfrente de _mamá_ y _padre_ se dieron un beso en la boca, se abrazaron y se acomodaron adentro de las telas.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué sentí un calor diferente dentro de mí? ¿Por qué deseaba que esas acciones me pasen a mi?, esas acciones eran tan llenas de... cariño.

¿Cariño? Sentí otra vez esa sensación de que presionaban mi pecho, mi corazón se hizo más pequeño.

Mi nariz me empezó a molestar, sentía como se inflaba y sentía como se _calentaba_, volé hacia el árbol donde me caí cuando intente volar por primera vez, desde ahí podía ver todo el pueblo, las luces empezaban apagarse en todos los hogares, mientras transcurría la noche las estrellas empezaban a brillar más que de costumbre, las estrellas me hacen compañía, esa noche repace todo lo que me había pasado ese día.

Quería una familia.

* * *

**xX****MiM ~Xx**

Yo no quería que Jack viera de esa manera la experiencia que vivió, quería que viera como los niños son felices, como la felicidad tiene varias caras.

Ya sé ¿Por qué no le dije algo más? La verdad es que Jack tiene dos caras, la nieve, ventiscas, escarcha, no siempre da felicidad a los niños ni tampoco a los adultos, esos poderes también se pueden usar para el mal.

* * *

**notas:**

Gracias a:

**damelifrost**

**lia **

por sus reviews xD ya se que son dos pero hermosas para mi *w* ojala no las defraude con la historia y la voy a seguir! n.n

y a **dany123** por poner favorito y seguirlo

* * *

bueno las actualizadas van hacer los fines de semana pero si lo tengo antes, lo subiré antes

ya me voy nos vemos pronto y esta historia va a tener de TODO :3

_**.:*~lectora rara fuera~*:.**_


	3. El lado oscuro (parte 1)

**.:~300 años de soledad~:.**

¡Volví! XD

pero bueno abajo aclaro puntos :3

ojala les guste n.n

* * *

Lo primero que necesitaba era a alguien quien me viera, pues con lo descubierto recientemente me puse hacer _contacto_ con otras niñas de más o menos mi edad, con ninguna del pueblo tuve éxito, a todas las espante pues tiraba cosas, movía sus camas y a veces hacia que una corriente de aire entrara a su cuarto o casa, todas acababan igual, espantadas, corriendo, gritando o algo que te diera a entender que tenían miedo, en ese instante lo deje de hacer, me di cuenta que eso de tener una familia no era para mí y menos en la situación en la que estoy.

Un día cuando estaba tratando, por última vez, hacer contacto con una joven de unos 15 años, para no hacerles el cuento largo terminó como todas las demás, pero dijo algo que no me esperaba.

–Si eres _el coco_, vete de mi casa– Lo dijo con un grito sin dirección alguna pero lo pude oír claramente, en eso una sombra, que provenía de debajo de la cama, salió una _mano_ hecha de sombras, agarro el tobillo de la joven, la joven al sentir la horrorosa _mano_ en su tobillo no pudo hacer mucho más que salir corriendo a donde estaban sus padres, en eso me asome debajo de la cama y no había nada, absolutamente nada, la joven volvió a su cama acompañada de sus padres que se fijaron debajo de la cama y le dijeron a la joven que no pensara en _el coco_, que él no era real, que era producto de su imaginación, la cual la joven sabía perfectamente que no era cierto esa _mano_ era real, se acostó en su cama y se tapo con las telas de este, no se durmió de inmediato pero muy entrada la noche consiguió cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

Salí de la casa de la joven cuando comprobé que ya se había dormido, di un corto paseo por el pueblo el cual ya esta desolado pues ya todos estaban dormidos, estaba todo callado, donde ponían las fogatas las brasas todavía salía el humo todavía, en las casa, las chimeneas salía un hilo de humo que mantenía a la casa caliente, era todo tan silencioso, tan bonito, pero estaba solo.

Estaba solo.

No puede ser que un par de palabras te depriman tanto, las palabras más simples hay en este mundo puede cambiar el estado de ánimo de una persona y tal vez no te des cuenta que esas palabras son las que más lastiman, como estas.

En ese momento vi como una sombra pasaba detrás de mí, me voltee lo más rápido que pude pero no vi nada.

Otra vez. Pasó detrás de mí pero ahora quiso jalar mi collado, la cual no pudo. En eso, de las sombras, salió un hombre delgado de piel grisácea, ojos amarrillos, tenía una túnica negra larga, me miro de arriba abajo, ¿me miro?

–¿Me puedes ver?– le pregunte al hombre que estaba en frente de mí, no me respondió nada, se le formo una media sonrisa en la cara.

–¿Qué tipo de poderes tienes?– Hablo el hombre, la voz retumbo por las paredes de las casas, mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos, ¿Qué quiso decir con los de los _poderes_?, de repente algo me dijo "Son las cosas que puedes hacer y ellos no pueden", me voltee hacia una casa que estaba alado, estaba un niño, ¿Qué quiso decir? Rápidamente unas imágenes se vinieron a mi cabeza, los niños con los estaba en la entrada del pueblo no volaban o hacían escacha, o tenían un aliento que alegra a cualquier niño.

¡Tenía poderes!, pero ¿Cuáles? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién las podía usar? Esperen él ¿Me veía? ¡Me podía ver!

–Primero respóndeme ¿Quién eres tú?– Lo dije con toda la seriedad del mundo, pues no podía contener la alegría que me daba que alguien me podía ver.

–Los humanos me llaman _el coco_– ¿Los humanos? ¿Quiénes son los humanos? Continuó –Pero me llamo Pitch Black, ahora dime ¿Qué tipo de poderes tienes?– ¿Cómo sabía que yo tenía poderes?, pero quería saber porque el si me puede ver.

–¿Cómo puedes verme? ¿Por qué ellos no me pueden ver?– señale a una casa donde estaba el niño dormido.

–No te dijo nada, he– volteó hacia el cielo donde estaba _MiM_, sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa como la de los niños, era una risa llena de malicia, era de esas sonrisas que sabes por la forma que tienen que es mala por su naturaleza, tuve una sensación por toda la espalda.

–Mira muchacho, como veo nuestro queridísimo _MiM_ no tuvo tiempo de responder tus preguntas, yo te las voy a responder ¡tienes mucha suerte!, yo te voy a enseñar todo lo relacionado con tu inmortalidad– ¿Qué dijo? ¿Inmortalidad? ¿Qué era todo eso? Como que no me dijo nada, mi cabeza no procesaba lo que estaba diciendo, estaba confundido, pues ¿que tenía que saber?, de hecho, pensándolo bien, no sabía nada.

No sabía nada. Lo único cierto que se es mi nombre y eso porque él me lo dijo, pero ¿por qué no me dijo que no me podían ver? ¿Por qué me trajo a este lugar? ¿Por qué estaba solo?, había muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y nadie me las podía responder, esperen... pero si lo tengo, lo tengo enfrente de mí, Pitch Black el primero y único que me ha podido ver en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí.

Algo dentro de mi me decía "aléjate de él", pero yo no quería, era la primera vez que me veían y no saben la alegría que contuve en ese momento, sentía como mi mundo empezaba a tener algo de coherencia, que eso no significa nada para mí, pero bueno eso es otro tema.

El me podía responder a todas mis preguntas.

–Bueno como veo que no dices nada voy a empezar con el ¿Por qué nadie te puede ver aquí?– me interrumpió de mis pensamiento pero, como adivino que esa pregunta era la más importante para mí, continuó hablando.

–El porque es que nadie cree en ti– Sonrió enseñando los dientes, una sonrisa que me erizaba la piel, no sé porque me hacía sentir eso pero quería quedarme con él pues era el único que me podía ver y por lo que me acababa de decir, "¿Creer en mí? ¿Qué significaba eso?"

–Como veo que no entiendes te lo voy a enseñar– estiro su brazo y extendió la mano para que la tomara y me enseñara algo, no estaba seguro pero viendo la situación en la que estaba no tuve muchas opciones, le tome la mano.

Caí en un agujero oscuro, húmedo y muy terrorífico había muchas escalera pero ninguna mostraba a donde acababan, en ese momento sentí miedo, algo empezó a recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, no me podía mover, mi cuerpo no me respondía quería salir corriendo, gritar.

–haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!– empecé, no con el objetivo que me escucharan pues ya sabía que eso no se podía, gritaba por todo el miedo que tuve en ese momento, mi mente empezaba a ponerse negro, mis pensamientos empezaban a decirme que todo el tiempo estuve solo, nadie me podía ver, nadie ni nada me quería, ni siquiera el que me puso en este mundo.

–Hola!, ojala te la estés pasando bien en mi acogedora casa, sabes algo, es de mala educación gritar en casa de otra persona sin razón aparente– apareció delante de mí, cuando deje de gritar, no porque estaba más tranquilo, no, era porque ya se me había acabado la voz, no me salía sonido alguno, entonces empecé a querer moverme lo cual era imposible pues mis manos y pies estaban enganchados por unas cosas de metal las cuales no me dejaban mover, de repente a lado mío estaba mi collado, me acerque al collado pero no me dejaban esas cosas metálicas.

–Ni siquiera lo intentes, esos grilletes son irrompibles, ni el mismo _MiM_ los podría romper.

–Su... Suéltame– es lo único que pudo escapar de mi garganta, mi boca y mi garganta estaban secas, adentro me empezaba a saber algo acido, mi cuerpo estaba cansado, mi cabeza estaba en una desesperada batalla de no quedar loco, mi corazón... pues mi corazón no tenía nada de esa esperanza que me daba la risa de los niños, esa esperanza no estaba ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que... nunca tuve eso.

.

.

.

Todo era una ilusión muy bonita.

.

.

.

Vi cosas que no eran.

.

.

.

Todas las cosas que vi, sentí, oí, _viví_, son una gran... ¡mentira!

* * *

n.n

aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy mañana subo otro XD

este capitulo esta un poco triste pero apenas empieza :3

puse que ya conoce a Pitch pues en la película ya lo conoce y también por la forma que se dirige a Jack es un poco "informal", intuí que ya se conocían, no como aliados o amigos pero no se, mi mente esta loca :)

Mente: ¡Que dices! O.O si yo hago todo lo tu me pides D:

YO: cállate! que a ti nadie te llamo Ò.Ó

mente:... ):

Yo: Bueno continuemos :3

n.n

* * *

(/n.n)/

amo a las que están siguiendo mi historia:

**ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA**

**damelifrost (gracias por tu review :3 el problema sigue pero conseguí Internet)**

**dany123**

**jackeline. arely**

por ust y por todas y todos que leen anónima mente la historia XD los voy a querer toda mi vida :')

Hasta mañana y que Jack Frost no les congele la nariz :3

_**.:*~lectora rara fuera~*:.**_


	4. El lado oscuro (parte 2)

.

**.:~300 años de soledad~:.**

.

Los personajes de **Rise of the Guardians** son propiedad de _Dreamworks_, nada mas la historia sale de mi loca cabeza :3

Comencemos con el capitulo n.n

* * *

Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras.

.

.

.

Todo lo que pasé era porque tenía la leve esperanza que algún día me vieran, que tuviera una familia como las del pueblo, de que los niños fueran felices, pero con la _condición_ que me dijo Pitch lo veía muy lejano.

–Buenos días muchacho, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?– Ya había pasado todo un día en ese lugar tan feo, deprimente y oscuro.

–Vamos a continuar con la plática que dejamos pendiente ayer– Quería platicar en este lugar, sin mi collado, en su territorio. Nunca voy a salir de aquí.

–Empecemos ¿ok? Ok– se aclaro la garganta y siguió.

–Primero lo primero ¿qué significa que crean en ti?– eso si me interesaba y me senté en el lugar donde estaba y donde los _grilletes_ me dejaran.

–Mira como te has dado cuenta, o eso supongo, los niños son las personas más puras, inocentes y cariñosas entre todos los tipos de humanos, pues ellos tienen una capacidad en creer en cosas que a la simple vista no se pueden ver, como tú y yo– ¿Cosas que no pueden ver a simple vista?

–Es... explícate– mi tono de voz apenas era audible y me dolía hablar pues hablaría cuando en verdad creo que era necesario. Los niños eran importantes.

–Mira cuando lo humanos crecen, poco a poco esa inocencia y pureza se van perdiendo, poco a poco lo cual pierden ese fabuloso don que les da cuando nacen, los niños son lo mas importantes para los padres lo cual siempre los están protegiendo pero esa protección se pierde conforme crecen– No entendía nada lo que me decía pues apenas llevaba unos días de vida, entonces continuo.

–Los niños creen en...– Hizo una mueca de asco, odio, y repulsión al mismo tiempo, pues esa palabra creo que no le agradaba pronunciar, se aclaro la garganta y se enderezo pues estaba agachado a la altura de mi cara.

–Guardianes– se que quedo callado, mi cuerpo reacciono ante esa palabra, mi cuerpo enseguida empezó a recuperar fuerzas, mis manos se extendieron en el piso, debajo de ellas empezó a formarse hielo, mis piernas se enderezaron, los grilletes se volvían ligeras, me pare, mis piernas recibieron todo el peso de mi cuerpo las cuales no lo tomaron tan bien al principio pero después se acostumbraron, me enderece, cuando subí mi cabeza, mi cachete recibió un golpe duro, me mando a lado donde estaba collado, caí sobre mi hombro, sentí como algo se rompió dentro de mi, quise mover el brazo, no me respondía, instantáneamente lo sostuve con el otro brazo, cada vez que movía el brazo con el más mínimo movimiento que hacía un dolor me pasaba por todo el cuerpo, mi cachete empezó a doler, y a hincharse.

–Te digo algo– Me dijo mientras se acercaba y su mano se movía de arriba abajo, al final de empezó hacer una masaje en la mano –No es buena idea escapar– Sonrió.

Escapar, yo no quería escapar, quería, quería...

Quiero pelear por todo lo que me ha hecho.

Me iba a dar respuestas pero el precio es demasiado alto, golpes, sufrimiento y lo peor de todo es... El miedo. El miedo que tenía de estar solo.

–Bueno chico veo que no te hice mucho daño, solamente el hombro dislocado y el golpe del cachete, no es nada pero suficiente por hoy– Se empezó alejar y se fue del cuarto donde estaba, atravesó una puerta que no me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, dejo la puerta entre abierta, algo me llamo la atención en las sombras se veía un resplandor dorado que Pitch quiso agarrar pero lo único que logro fue que él se alejara de eso. Me hizo reír.

"No te rías, no te rías, no te rías" me repetía para no llamar la atención de esa cosa, a veces salía una risita entre mis dientes, pues no podía aguantar a veces, pues siguió intentando agarrar la arena dorada, a veces se alejaba a tiempo pero otras salía disparado a otro lado del cuarto, en una de tantas veces.

Salio una gran carcajada de mi boca.

–jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja– Me retorcía en mi lugar, me hice ovillo, agarraba mi estomago que me dolía por tanto moviendo que hacía en respirar y reír al mismo tiempo, me salió una lagrima de tanto reír, algo dentro de mi empezó a crecer, otra vez, es como si me saliera fuerzas pero ¿Por qué? Será otro poder que tengo de que las risas me den fuerzas, me acorde que la primera vez que sentí esta fuerza lo desperdicie por no confiar en mi cuerpo, pero esta vez aprovecharía para congelar los dos grilletes, reventaron de tanto frió.

Salí corriendo por mi collado lo más rápido que pude, pues había visto que Pitch se acercaba a la puerta que estaba entre abierta, agarre mi collado, Salí corriendo hacia no sé donde pero voltee hacia atrás y Pitch estaba viendo en el lugar donde se suponía donde debería de estar, volteo y me vio directo a los ojos.

Pitch se esfumo, no veía nada, me empezaba a invadir el miedo, mi cuerpo empezaba a disminuir la velocidad que llevaba.

–¡No!– grite, vi al fondo una luz dorada, volé lo más rápido que pude, en eso agarre mi collado con el brazo que estaba bien, lo puse en frente de mi y sentí un impulso de lanzarlo hacia delante pero sin soltarlo en eso un rayo azul salió del collado he ilumino todo mi camino, lance varios mas, pues me di cuenta que mi rayo alejaba a las sombras eso significaba que Pitch no me podía agarrar.

Salí, salí en medio de un bosque, no sabía dónde estaba pero empecé a volar alto, y después hacia un lugar, ¿Dónde? No se pero sabía que ahí estaba seguro, voltee donde salí y estaba una _cama_ sin las telas ni nada, se veía _nueva_ pero daba miedo el aspecto que tenia la cama.

Llegue a otro lugar, baje en otro pueblo que estaba cerca y me sitúe en un árbol, me quede ahí todo el día pues cuando llegue era de día, no se cuanto tiempo estuve volando pero estaba muy cansado, mi brazo me empezaba a punzar y mi cachete ni se diga, estaba muy inflamada mi ojo ya estaba cerrado por la inflamación.

.

.

.

Me quede dormido.

.

.

.

Mañana será un mejor día.

* * *

Hola a todas las personitas que leen mi historia pues en este capitulo ya hay un poco de "acción", también un poquito triste pero esta bonito :3

bueno en el siguiente capitulo habrá mas sorpresas

**Esta historia apenas** **comienza**(~n.n)~...~(n.n~)...(~n.n)~...~(n.n~)

* * *

amo a las que están siguiendo mi historia:

**ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA**

**damelifrost **

**dany123**

**jackeline. arely (gracias por tu review :3 bueno creo que vaz a golpear a alguien hoy y también te mando besos y abrazos)**

por ust y por todas y todos que leen anónima mente la historia XD los voy a querer toda mi vida :')

Hasta mañana y que Jack Frost no les congele la nariz :3

_**.:*~lectora rara fuera~*:.**_


	5. Una chica especial (parte 1)

Lo siento el capitulo que subí tenia un error por eso lo borre este el bueno n.n sorry :3

.

**.:~300 años de soledad~:.**

**xX Una chica "especial" (parte 1) Xx**

.

Los personajes de **Rise of the Guardians** son propiedad de _Dreamworks_, nada mas la historia sale de mi loca cabeza :3

Comencemos con el capitulo n.n

* * *

Cuando desperté no sé que día era o cuanto tiempo había estado dormido pero mi cuerpo estaba bien, mi brazo me respondía con normalidad, mi cachete esta normal y podía ver perfectamente bien pero algo andaba mal, no sabia que, pero no le hice caso porque no vi nada mal, no había dolor alguno o peligro alrededor o alguna pista de Pitch.

Estaba en un lugar llamado _Rusia_, ¡Me encanta!, puedo hacer todas las ventiscas que quisiera, dejar escarcha donde se me ocurriera, y lo que no había hecho nunca, que todo el día nevara.

Un sueño hecho realidad, ese lugar es mi lugar favorito.

Pase días ahí, pero ese impulso de ir a un lugar no me dejaba y le dije a _viento_ que me llevara donde quisiera.

– ¡Ooooooooh!– Es súper divertido ir por los aires, volando, te sientes tan… tan… ¡bien! No lo puedo describir ir por los aires es genial, es como si algo te subiera hasta la cabeza y te presionaran por los pies para ir a donde tu quisiera pero en ese caso donde _ella_ quisiera.

Me llevo a un lugar raro, a otro pueblo y saben que significa eso, donde hay pueblo, hay niños.

Llegue volando lo mas rápido que podía, me empezaba a gustar o mejor dicho a encantar volar, cuando llegue no había nadie a fuera todos estaban en sus _hogares_ pero ¿Por qué?

Me quede un rato sentado arriba en una de esas cosas para ver si algún niño salía de su hogar pero nada, paso todo el día, parte de la noche y no salía ningún niño, a veces salían los adultos para ir por leña o porque iban a _trabajar_ y por lo que oí, eso lo hacen todos los adultos para que les den comida para vivir, si no lo hacían no podían vivir, ¿Alimentar? ¿Qué es eso?

Seguía esperando a los niños que no salían de ninguna parte hasta que me desespere y empecé a entrar a las casas y cual fue mi sorpresa no había ningún niño, de ninguna edad la mas joven que había ahí era una chava de unos 13 años mas o menos pero no era feliz, no, lo único que expresaba su mirada era un gran sufrimiento interno que no puedo describir, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que cualquier chava de esas edad debería de tener, su piel no tenia color. Estaba sentada en un rincón rodeada de varios adultos "jóvenes", no se les acercaba y todo estaba silencioso, nadie decía nada.

Me acerque a la niña, atravesando a los adultos, esa sensación es horrible es como si te atravesaran algo duro por todo tu cuerpo, por un momento no puedes respirar, tu cuerpo no te responde te quedas inmóvil, pero como me incline los pude atravesar fácilmente pero me quede con esa sensación de vacío en mi cuerpo como si no tuviera algo importante.

Llegue junto a ella y me percate de algo, no tenia esas telas que usan todos, lo que le llaman _ropa_, según oí, y los adultos le daban la espalda, tenia la mirada en el suelo, estaba un poco encorvada y sus hombros bajo.

– ¡Es el gran día! Mi pequeña niña– Dijo un anciana que acababa de entrar por la puerta, era de una estatura media, su cabeza estaba lleno de cabellos grises y plateados, estaba un poco jorobada. Cuando termino la frase se había abierto paso por los adultos y ya estaba enfrente de ella, mirándola desde "arriba"

–¡No quiero! Esto no tiene sentido lo hemos hecho con todos los niños de este pueblo y las cosechas no mej…– No pudo a completar la frase gracias a que la anciana la había dado un golpe en el cachete lo cual la hecho al suelo y se despegara de su asiento, se volteo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la anciana cubriéndose el cachete golpeado, la anciana tenia una mirada de furia, su cuerpo se había erguid, y le grito.

–No entiendes nada, lo que en verdad quiere nuestro dios es a una niña especial– La anciana le tendió la mano para que se pudiera parar y cuando la chava ya estaba parada, continuo.

–Tu mi pequeña, eres especial, gracias a tu increíble don– La había agarrado de la barbilla para que levantara la cara y la viera directamente a los ojos.

–Lo que tengo no es un don, es un distractor– ¿De que estaban hablando?

–Claro que es un distractor, todo hombre mortal se distraería por tu belleza, tanto espiritual como física– Lo que dijo la anciana me había confundido mas, bueno a decir verdad la chava tenia algo que me llamaba la atención, entonces entendí, en la parte donde va el corazón tenia una imagen de un sol combinada con una media luna, en ese lugar podía ver un pequeño resplandor, era muy hermosa, es como si tuviera una pequeña estrella dentro de ella.

–Por esa razón te vamos a dar como sacrificio este mes para ver si nuestro dios te acepta y deja que nuestros cultivos puedan vivir, piensa que es un sacrificio que salvaría a todo el pueblo– La chava empezó a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas cuando la anciana menciono la palabra _sacrificio_, pero ¿Qué significaba eso? Era tan malo para que la chava empezara a llorar, en eso la anciana salió de la habitación donde estaba la chava y en cuando cerro la puerta, se hecho al suelo a llorar tan fuerte y con tanto sufrimiento que lo mejor que pude hacer en ese momento era salir de esa casa, pero antes de salir la vi por ultima vez y vi que esa pequeña luz que vi en ella hace unos instantes había bajado de intensidad, casi no la tenia, no quería que esa luz se apagara por culpa de esa anciana, por eso hice que nevara, también hice que la ventana, que estaba a una corta distancia donde estaba ella en el suelo, se abriera con una ventisca potente, en cuanto pude abrir la ventana detuve la ventisca, entonces ella se acercó a la ventana con la intención de cerrarla pero en cuanto vio la nieve se le formo una gran sonrisa en su cara, entonces dirigió su mirada a la luna y le dijo.

–Hombre de la Luna, no se por qué me trajiste a este pueblo con este don que tengo pero te digo algo, pase lo que pase mañana te agradezco que me concedieras el deseo de venir a la tierra como una humana y no quedarme como una estrella– Se detuvo un rato porque empezaba a fallarle la vos, se tranquilizo y continuo.

–Los padres que me diste fueron los mejores del mundo y quiero que me concedas un ultimo deseo– En eso la luna puso un rayo de luz sobre ella, entonces ella dio una gran sonrisa hacia la luna.

–Que me hagas renacer en una época donde no haya este tipo de situaciones y que mi don no sea una maldición hacia los hombres o que el privilegio que me diste con este cuerpo me lo quites– En eso la chava cerro los ojos y claramente vi como la luz de su pecho brillo mas, separo sus pies del suelo porque estaba volando, en eso la luz de la luna se fue desapareciendo poco a poco y ella callo en tal forma para que quedara en una posición que te imaginaras que estaba dormida, y estaba dormida de verdad, su cara produjo una gran sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo una lagrima atravesaba su rostro.

¿De que situación estaba hablando ella? ¿Por qué no quería ese don? ¿Qué pasara mañana? y ¿Ella era una estrella?

* * *

_**.:*~lectora rara~*:.**_

Hola a todo el mundo este capitulo tiene varias cosas pero deben de recordarlo para mas adelante :)

bueno en el siguiente capitulo habrá_** ¡mas sorpresas!**_

**Esta historia apenas** **comienza**(~n.n)~...~(n.n~)...(~n.n)~...~(n.n~)

* * *

amo a las que están siguiendo mi historia:

**ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA**

**damelifrost **

**dany123**

**jackeline. arely**

**yuzurika (Hola! ojala te guste este capitulo :3)**

y gracias también a **Ami 142** por seguir mi historia

por ust y por todas y todos que leen anónima mente la historia XD

Ojala nos las defraude a ninguna, porque me han dado mucho** _animo_** y es **_muy hermoso_** TTwTT que les guste mi historia

MUCHAS GRACIAS! *w*

Hasta el próximo fin de semana y que Jack Frost no les congele la nariz :3

_**.:*~lectora rara fuera~*:. **_

_**Se va brincando muy feliz dejando un camino de flores con corazones *w***_


	6. Una chica especial (parte 2)

Lo siento estoy en medio de examenes :S pero subo este cap con mucho entusiasmo :3 –sale corriendo para que no la golpeen XD–

**.:~300 años de soledad~:.**

**xX Una chica "especial" (parte 2) Xx**

Los personajes de **Rise of the Guardians** son propiedad de _Dreamworks_, nada mas la historia sale de mi loca cabeza :3

Comencemos con el capitulo n.n

* * *

Toda la noche me quede en ese pueblo pero la verdad era muy aburrido pero como no aburrirme si no había ni un niño, como dije anteriormente la única "niña" había en ese lugar era la chava que vi y deje en su hogar pero creo que ella no la considera su hogar, si no como una prisión o algo peor.

En la noche lo único que hice fue unas pequeñas ventiscas y recorrer las orillas del pueblo, lo que descubrí era unas casas abandonas pero no de hace poco si no que ya tenía unos cuantos años, también lo que me di cuenta era que los adultos hombres se iban afueras del pueblo pero regresan hasta muy entrada la noche muy cansados y con unas bolsas con comida pero los adultos hombres decían que la comida que les daban por el trabajo tan duro que hacían era poco.

–No se porque sigo en este pueblo, mañana en la mañana me voy al pueblo donde venimos y por lo que veo ese pueblo tiene futuro no como el nuestro– Oí a un hombre que venía con otro pero su aspecto físico era horrible, se les veía algunos huesos en el cuello, sus caras eran escurridas y se les veía que habían hecho mucho esfuerzo, porque en sus manos se les veían ampollas y también en las rodillas se les veía por en sus pantalones estaban rotos en esa parte.

–Si lo sé, pero no has oído los que van hacer los ancianos "sabios"– hizo unas comillas con su mano libre, pues en la otra tenia la bolsa, el otro hombre negó con la cabeza.

–Van a sacrificar a Alice–

–¡Que! Pero si ella es hija del cielo

–Si lo sé, creo que todo el pueblo lo sabe, cuando nació la luna dio un pedazo de su luz a esa niña– Lo dijo con una tristeza en su cara, el otro hombre agacho la mirada y se callaron, fue el fin de la conversación. Pero quien era Alice, la iban a sacrificar como a la chava que vi hace unas horas.

Me fui a la casa donde estaba la chica y me le quede mirando, recargado en la ventana, puse mis piernas en mi pecho, las rodee y recargue mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

No me había dado cuenta de su aspecto físico, vi que su piel era blanca, se veía tan suave, tan perfecta, tenía una nariz tan fina, su cuerpo se estaban formando unas curvas en su cintura, cadera y piernas, no estaban muy definidas pero de grande iba hacer una mujer muy hermosa. Cuando me di cuenta estaba muy cerca de su cara, su respiración me daba en la cara, era caliente, pero una caliente re confortable, no como el caliente del fuego, es esa caliente que te quieres quedar y nunca irte, tan grato y tranquilizador.

Estaba conteniendo el aire por el miedo de que mi respiración la despertara pero al poco tiempo, mis ojos los había cerrado para concentrarme en la sensación que me daba su respiración, ella estaba boca abajo la tela que estaba bajo ella cuando me fue ahora estaba arriba de ella, la cual se notaba sus curvas. Ella se estremeció gracias a una exhalación mía, que había hecho, contuve otra vez la respiración, se quedo quieta pero en ese momento se volteo con la intención de quedar boca arriba, para mi sorpresa se quedo a medio camino y alzo el abrazo hacia el lado donde estaba, bajo el abrazo hacia el piso pero yo estaba en medio, me quede paralizado, estaba a punto de traspasarme, ha empezar a sentir esa sensación de vacío cada vez que traspasa alguien, esa sensación tan fea y horrible, le tengo miedo a esa sensación. Me voltee y quede dándole la espalda con intención de salir volando para huir de ese estremecimiento que sentía, pero...

.

.

.

Su brazo toco mi hombro.

.

.

.

Lo acomodo hacia mi cintura.

Ella se acomodo para quedar con la cara pegada a mi espalda, su respiración la sentía tan cerca y tan confortable, tan bonito, sentí como mi cara se empezaba a "calentar" (Nota: Lo digo así para que me entiendan, por que sentí algo muy diferente, pero no sé como describirlo).

Me quede tan quieto que cualquiera que me hubiera visto en ese instante me hubiera dicho que estaba como piedra. Sentí su abrazo tan bello, su tacto era tan hermoso, hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, mi respiración iba más rápido de lo común, sentía que su cuerpo se pegaba mas al mío, por Dios no se que siento, porque mi cuerpo no me responde. Me voltee con extremo cuidado para no despertarla, cuando me voltee su cara estaba a unos centímetros de la mía, hice mi cara un poco para atrás para contemplarla su cara. Sus pestañas era largas y definidas, sus cejas tenían la forma exacta para que su cara fuera de una chica "especial". Vi sus labios, eran gruesos, de un rosado fuerte, resaltaban gracias a su piel blanca, estaban bien definidas.

Quería tocar esos labios, pero tenía miedo de que ella si me pudiera tocar pero yo no a ella, me valio no tenia la intención de quedarme con esa sensación entonces alce uno de mis brazos hacia sus labios, lo hacer que a su cachete, no lo toque, pero sentía el calor que desprendía de ella, era como... sentir una fuente de calor en pleno invierno, era muy agradable, pase mi mano por su frente, sus cejas, ojos, nariz, hasta que llegue a ese lugar, se veían tan hermosos, con mi dedo índice delinee sus labios, sin tocar ni un poco, sus labios me habían hipnotizado, aun tenia un sonrisa tan dulce, inocente, era hermosa.

En eso una luz dorada me saco de mis pensamientos pues era muy fuerte para que fuera la luz el sol, y para que pasara eso todavía faltaba mucho, alce mi vista hacia arriba y lo que veía me sorprendió, había arena ¡Dorada!.

Esa arena estaba exactamente arriba de la cabeza de ella, vi de donde salía y venia de la ventana la cual yo había dejado abierta, pensé que eso era malo y me tuve que safar de su hermoso y reconfortable abrazo, lo hice con tal cuidado y sin tocarla. Cuando por fin me sali de su abrazo me di cuenta que la arena dorada estaba en forma de nubes, derrepente de vio a una niña corriendo hacia una pareja de adultos la cual abrió los brazos hacia la niña pero cuando la niña porfin los alcanzo me convirtieron en niños, en eso ella salto de felicidad pues había muchos niños jugando con ella, estaba tan feliz la niña. Cuando veo que alguien entra al cuarto, me puse en posición de ataque instintivamente y de las sombras salió Pitch.

–Hola muchacho, ¿Qué haces en este pueblo?– Se acerco con una reverencia pero con una risa burlona en su cara, agarre mi collado lo mas fuerte que puede y se lo lance y lo unico que hizo fue colgelar la pared de enfrente porque se había hecho sombra y no le hice nada derrepende sale detrás de mi y me golpea la cabeza, sali disparada hacia la pared de un lado pero rápidamente me pare pues temi que le hiciera algo a la chica.

–Hay muchacho, no te han dicho que no te tienes que meter con las hijas de _MiM_–Lo dijo cuando ya estaba incorporado completamente, ¡¿Qué!?, ella hija de _MiM._

–Que, no lo sabias, todas las estrellas que vez en el cielo son "hijas" de _MiM_–cuando dijo hijas formo comillas en el aire con sus manos y puso sus ojos en blanco.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– La verdad no entendía nada, como el sabia muchas cosas de _MiM_.

–Bueno para tu sorpresa y mi desgracia, ella es una estrella– Lo dijo señalándola en eso el movió su brazo cubriéndola en una esfera de oscuridad, salte hacia la esfera que Pitch me detuvo y me dijo que esperara y viera con gestos. Así lo hice y me sorprendió, fascino, encanto lo que ella podía hacer y eso que estaba dormida, la esfera empezó a cuartearse y de las grietas salía una luz blanca, adentro de la esfera había una poder súper poderoso que ni la esfera de Pitch resistiría, a los pocos segundos la esfera exploto, los adultos que la rodeaban se cayeron al instante como si fueran muñecos de trapos que estaban colgados, ninguno callo para atrás todos hacia adelante. En ese instante la casa se lleno de una luz cegadora, tanto que tuve que taparme los ojos para que no lastimaran mis ojos, luego la luz fue bajando de intensidad y cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba Pitch, los hombres en el suelo y ella... en el mismo lugar seguía dormida como si nada hubiera pasado, la casa estaba intacta, ya no estaba el hielo que yo hice y ni las cosas tiradas donde choque cuando Pitch me golpeo, todo estaba perfectamente bien, había una flores arriba de una mesa que estaba marchitas, ahora estaban vivas, como si las hubieran cortado hace poco.

No me había dado cuenta pero el sol ya estaba saliendo y su rayos caian en la cara de la chica se despertó a la molestia que le causaban los rayos y se volteo hacia el otro lado y se tapo la cara con la tela.

Me quede parado ahí pensando que era ella en realidad, y porque Pitch se interesaría en ella.

–¡Mi niña! ¡Alice! ¡Despierta! Hoy es el gran día– Entro de repente la anciana de anoche y cuando vio toda la escena no lo comprendía, volteo rápidamente hacia la mesa donde estaban las flores.

–¿Están vivas?– Se acerco poco a poco a las flores y toco uno de los pétalos de la flor, luego olio en medio de la flor y se le formo una enorme sonrisa. Se acerco a ella, tratando de no pisar a ningún hombre que estaban tirados y se sentó en el suelo, con un poco de dificultad, la empezó a mover un poco, se removió en su lugar la chica, pero no se despertó, entonces la anciana la empezó a mover un poco mas fuerte.

–Alice, mi amor ya despierta, hoy empieza tu preparación– Se le acerco a la oreja para decirle aquello. "Se llama Alice, que bonito nombre, todo lo que ella tiene tiene es hermoso... esperen porque estoy pensando esto, si ella no es...inmortal" cuando pensé aquello mis ánimos se fueron al suelo, todo lo bonito que pase con ella en la noche se había ido a la borda, agarre mi callado y ya estaba a punto de salir volando cuando de repente.

–No te vayas– Me hablo, a ¿mi?, me voltee para comprobar pero su mirada estaba en el piso y sus cachetes estaban rojas, en sus manos estaba jugando con los dedos.

–No te vayas, en serio, no te puedo ver pero te siento– movió la cabeza hacia un lado y alzando un poco su hombro –Se que anoche estabas conmigo, eres especial para mí, no sé por qué digo esto nunca lo había sentido con un espíritu– alzo la mirada hacia donde yo estaba pero su mirada me atravesaba –Se que estas en la ventana porque tu energía emerge de ahí, eres un espíritu, como se puede decir... libre, no tienes ni una atadura ha este mundo–

–¿Qué?– dijo la anciana.

–Créeme no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, quédate aquí, no te voy hacer daño, si fue por lo que hice anoche y la verdad ni sé como paso, por favor quédate podemos ser amigos– Seguía con la mirada hacia la ventana donde yo estaba, había ignorado completamente a la anciana, yo no sé cómo podía hacer eso, como me puede tocar y no verme Pitch me dijo que tenía que creerme en mi para que me vieran y supongo que también tocaran pero ella es diferente, no sabía qué hacer, al final me quede, porque vi en su mirada que algo hiba a pasar y no era algo grato para ella

–Claro que me quedare– Le dije pero sin la intención de que me oyera y me deje caer en el suelo el cual empezó a salir escarcha.

–Gracias, Señor del Invierno– Se le formo una gran sonrisa en la cara y la anciana no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero ¿Cómo me dijo? ¿Señor del invierno? Pero si tengo, bueno aparento de unos 17 o 16 años, bueno eso no importan ahora mi misión es protegerla de cualquier cosa o persona que le quiera hacer daño.

–Bueno Alice, como veo que ya no estás hablando con tu amigo vamos a empezar tu preparación para el Gran Día 6, hoy será el Día 1– La anciana embozo una gran sonrisa y Alice nada mas acepto con la cabeza.

–Al mal paso darle prisa– me le quede mirando pues esa frase la oí en épocas más adelante pero nunca pensé que seria tan vieja esa frase.

Hoy me voy a enterar que es un sacrificio y porque la tienen que prepara.

* * *

_**.:*~lectora rara~*:.**_

Hola a todo el mundo perdón, perdón, perdón comprendan me estoy en medio de exámenes finales D:

tal vez tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo, ojala les guste esta capitulo :3

bueno en el siguiente capitulo habrá_** ¡mas sorpresas!**_

**Esta historia apenas** **comienza**(~n.n)~...~(n.n~)...(~n.n)~...~(n.n~)

* * *

Muchas gracias a:

**ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA**

**damelifrost **

**dany123**

**jackeline. arely**

**yuzurika **

**Ami 142**

y tambien por ust y por todas y todos que leen anónima mente la historia XD

Ojala nos las defraude a ninguna, también se aceptan quejas y sugerencias n.n

MUCHAS GRACIAS! *w*

Hasta la próxima y que Jack Frost no les congele la nariz :3

_**.:*~lectora rara fuera~*:. **_

_**Se va corriendo a encerrar a su cuarto para estudiar que esta lleno de libro y libretas tiradas en el suelo D:**_


	7. La preparación

Lo siento es que los examenes me estan absorviendo mucho tiempo pero para no estresarme mas de lo que ya estoy escribi este capitulo ojala les guste xD

**.:~300 años de soledad~:.**

**xX La preparación Xx**

Los personajes de **Rise of the Guardians** son propiedad de _Dreamworks_, nada mas la historia sale de mi loca cabeza :3

Comencemos con el capitulo n.n

* * *

Todos salimos de la casa, el sol ya estaba arriba de nosotros cuando salimos, todo el pueblo estaba desolado, a veces se asomaban por las ventanas para verla pasar, algunos susurraban algo y luego bajaban la cabeza y se metían a sus casas. Ese pueblo tenía otro aspecto en el día, igual de desolado pero lo más sorprendente es que no había sonido alguno, ninguno, ni de un ave cantando, hojas moviéndose por el viento, ni siquiera las pisadas de las personas que iban caminando, se que la nieve reduce el sonido de las pisadas pero nunca creí que tanto, a veces se oía una tos o una que otra vez un rechinar de una puerta que se abría o se cerraba.

Llegamos a una casa, nos detuvimos un rato.

–No te preocupes esto es muy sencillo, no es cosa del otro mundo... sin ofenderte– me dijo Alice, casi como un susurro para que solamente yo lo oyera pues siempre estuve junto a ella, para ver si pasaba algo que pusiera en peligro su vida, pues como es la primera en "hablarme" era muy importante para mi, la quería tener sana y salva, que no sufriera, que no le pasara nada, pues quería que viviera mucho.

Entramos a la casa, para mi sorpresa, y supongo que también para Alice, había un gran lago con agua, pero no cualquier agua, era agua cristalina, tan cristalina que podías ver el fondo, me acerque al lago y lo que sucedió fue inevitable, mientras mas me acercaba al agua se iba formando una capa de hielo, era nuevo para mi, fue sorprendente, por la curiosidad que tenia me acerque rápidamente y cuando pise al agua podía aguantar mi peso, "wuauuuuuu, esto es genial" pensé mientras sonreía y al mismo tiempo corría alrededor del lago, para que hubiera más hielo en la superficie del lago pero algo que me sorprendió es que el hielo no duraba mucho pues había ya hecho una vuelta entera y el hielo que había hecho en un principio no estaba mire para atrás y vi como mi hielo se derretía en la orilla y se acercaba donde yo estaba, en ese momento tuve miedo, pues que es lo único que derrite en hielo, fuego, el agua estaba caliente, no puede moverme pues no me había dado cuenta que mis poderes se habían debilitado por lo cual el hielo que estaba abajo mío se estaba empezando a cuartear, vi hacia abajo pues hizo ese ruido característico cuando algo se quiebra mas no se rompe, nada mas tenía que dar un paso hacia mi derecha para estar en tierra, pero por el miedo me paralicé.

.

.

.

Otro ruido mas fuerte, venia de abajo.

.

.

.

–¡Salta!– Me despertó, observe lo que estaba pasando y salte rápidamente a la orilla, en ese instante mi hielo se rompió y se hundió o más bien se termino de derretir. Caí boca abajo, no entendía que pasaba, cubrí mi cara con las manos extendías me las pase de arriba abajo de la cara luego me las vi y vi claramente que mi piel en vez de ser blanca empezó a tonarse con un tono rosado como si... por _MiM_, no puede ser estoy perdiendo mis poderes, claramente sentí como algo recorría mi espalda y no es ese escalofrió que sentimos a menudo, como me jalaran algo por dentro, como si hubiera tenido un hilo ahí todo este tiempo y sentía claramente me lo jalaban hacia abajo, mi cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro, estaba tan impactado por la sensación que tenia que no sabía nada. Cerré mis ojos y me hundí en una oscuridad espantosa.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en la nieve, afuera de la casa, donde había entrado con Alice, ¡¿Alice?! ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está? "Todo fue mi culpa, que tal si le paso algo malo y no estuve ahí para protegerla", me deje caer en la nieve, me agache, logre que mi cabeza estuviera unida a mis rodillas mientras pensaba "¡que débil fui!"

–Aquí estoy– Me enderece rápidamente y volteé a la puerta de la casa y ahí estaba sana, salva, con esa sonrisa tal inocente y bella a la vez, y también ¿húmeda?

–Si lo sé, te estarás preguntando porque estoy... así– Señalo todo su cuerpo que lo único que me impedía ver su cuerpo era una tela delgada que estaba pegada a su cuerpo, gracias a que se había mojado con ella, pero había algo diferente en ella pero ¿que era?.

–Mira cuando un niño nace, nace con la inocencia más pura que hay en este mundo, pero conforme crecemos esa inocencia se va perdiendo, su corazón se empieza a manchar, sus ojos se empiezan a limitar a ver nada mas lo "superficial"– lo dijo con las dos manos haciendo forma de comillas– y cuando eso pasa, no puedes ser un...– se detuvo, agacho la mirada, empezó a cerrar las manos pero en sus ojos aunque no los haya visto me imagine que estaba derramando unas lagrimas y después dijo con voz entrecortada– Sa... sacrificio– No dijo nada mas pues la anciana ya había salido de la casa y la empezaba a garrar de la muñeca para que siguiéramos con nuestro camino, Alice no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Ahora estábamos caminando a dirección a las afueras del pueblo.

–Perdón, me duele mucho esa palabra, pero sabes algo, me gusta que estés aquí, a mi lado– Todo este tiempo ha tenido la mirada agachada, no le he visto sus ojos, pero seguramente deben de ser hermosos. Su cara se estaba poniendo roja, después de lo que dijo para inmediatamente corregirlo, pero esas palabras fueron hermosas y fueron de aliento en esos momentos.

Llegamos a una cueva que en la parte de arriba decía "No son bienvenidos los que no son puros de corazón", no podías ver más allá de 3 metros porque empezaba una oscuridad muy pesada, me recordaba a... Pitch.

–Esta cueva habita el ser más oscuro que hay en nuestra tierra, no puedes entrar aquí porque te debilitaste en el lago, eso quiere decir que hay algo de maldad en tu ser– Me dijo que tengo maldad ¿yo? Pero... ¿Cómo?

–El lago, no es cualquier lago, es el agua más pura del mundo, es un regalo que nos dio el cielo, esta agua es uno de los requisitos que tengo que hacer, esto es porque me purificaron, y la verdad es que el agua no estaba muy sucia cuando salí, si entrara un adulto al agua se volviera negra, eso significa que su corazón guardaba mucha maldad, venganza, pereza, desilusión, etcétera, estas son unas de las cosas que el corazón guarda y nos hacen malvados– no puedo creer que una niña tiene que pasar por esto, pues que tendría en su corazón, seguía con la cabeza baja y a veces alzaba la cabeza para ver el interior de la cueva, sus manos mostraba como estaba nerviosa, y yo la verdad no quería que entrara ahí, que haría una niña inocente y pura en un lugar tan feo y horrible, no quiero que le pase nada.

–Alice, sabes que significa esto ¿verdad?

–Si– bajo la cara pues estaba viendo el interior de la cueva y se giro un poco para quedar enfrente de la anciana –Lo sé, me tengo que quedar aquí los siguientes 5 días– decía mientras ella se adentraba en la cueva yo la seguí, quería lanzarle un rayo a la anciana por dejar que la niña hiciera esto, como una niña sobreviviría en una cueva tan fría y sin hablar con nadie.

–¡No lo hagas!– estaba gritando donde se dirigía Alice –¡Eres apenas una niña!– no quería que Alice le pasara algo por culpa de una anciana que nada más porque si, la quería casi matar por voluntad propia, eso no es justo, no sabía por qué lo hacía, lo dije conscientemente, sabia que ella no me podía oír y también que nunca me respondería. Nunca me oiría pero yo podía protegerla, tal vez por esto _MiM_ me mando a esta "tierra", pero si no lo podía lograr, que tal si en vez de ayudarla la...

Mataba.

Todo lo que podía hacer es mirar cómo pasan los días y Alice se pone más flaca, sus mejillas empiezan a hundirse un poco, sus hombros se caían un poco, casi no duerme por el mismo frio que hay, en las noches la temperatura bajaba, pero no por mi culpa si no por la misma consecuencia de la nieve, a veces no me hace caso o también el clima cambia con mis estados de ánimo, no quería que ella muriera pero yo soy frio, duro... todo lo contrario a ella. Después del tercer día sus ojos empezaban abrirse muy poco, dormía de mas, a veces se despertaba por culpa del hambre, o de la sed, pero gracias a _MiM_ encontró un pequeño charco de agua descongelada pero estaba helada y eso no ayudaba en nada en las circunstancias que estaba.

.

.

.

Ya es el quinto día, el ultimo, Alice no se despertaba, fui al pueblo para oír a la anciana que ya iba por ella, fui a la cueva lo más rápido que pude, estaba ahí, donde estaba en esta mañana pero había alguien a lado de ella. Pitch.

–Otra vez tu, te digo algo, esta muchacha no durara mucho, máximo una hora– sonrió al decir esas palabras, mis puños se empezaban a cerrar, agarre mi cayado con toda la fuerza que pude, le lance un rayo, le dio pero no le hizo mucho, lo único que congele fue esa arena dorada que empezaba a dirigirse a Alice, se formo una nube para después ver que era ella en el pueblo, jugando con sus padres, después salió corriendo sin ningún destino después se encontró con un señor con una gran barba larga, una túnica, y un ¿cayado?. Ella me esta imaginando, el señor movió su collado y empezó a nevar en el sueño, después pasaron a lado de agua y se congelo cuando el señor lo piso, como yo lo hice hace cinco días, "¡Me esta imaginando!" es como si me viera, un poco distorsionado pero me esta imaginando.

–Alice mi vida ya es el sexto día–había llegado la anciana a la cueva pero cuando vio que estaba tirada en el suelo, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero cuando la quiso mover vio que no respondía entonces la anciana empezó a perder color en su piel, puso a Alice recta, con la cara hacia arriba abrió sus brazos como queriendo abrazar a alguien entonces la anciana empezó a decir unas palabras y sonidos en su boca, tardo unos segundos para que apareciera un circulo en el suelo pero con fuego, después puso su mano que estaba temblando en el lugar donde tenia el tatuaje del sol y la luna, dijo.

–Hombre de la Luna haz que tu hija privilegiada vuelva a la vida, para que nos sea útil en este pueblo que era de buen ver para tus ojos– ¿Qué dijo? Que vuelva a la vida, entonces la mate, con este maldito frio que no desee tenerlo por esto no quería que ella viniera aquí, ella estaba a la merced del frio que tanto me gusta y no es bueno para una niña que no esta cubierta con ningún tipo ropa, que puedo hacer, ella esta muerta.

Sentí claramente como algo en mi interior se rompió, como si hubieran querido romper algo mas no se rompió todo, así me sentía, y yo que pensé que a esto me mando _MiM_ a proteger a una hija suya, le he fallado ya no quiero ver mas sufrimiento.

La anciana empezó a darle unos pequeños golpes en el pecho, repitiendo la misma oración una y otra vez, yo me quede viendo y oyendo todo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, estaba triste, enojado, decepcionado conmigo mismo.

–Hay chico te dije que esta niña no iba a sobrevivir y todo por tu cul..– Le lance un rayo, le dio pero se empezó a reír, no me ataco nadamas me dijo.

–No la vas a volver a ver ¡Nunca! ¡En toda esta eternidad!– lo dijo con tanto enojo y mostrado sus dientes puntiagudos y blancos, se desvaneció enfrente de mi cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo con mi cayado.

–No dejes que tu corazón se vuelva oscuro– " Esa voz es de Alice", me voltee lo mas rápido que pude para verla y…

* * *

_**.:*~lectora rara~*:.**_

perdon, perdon, perdon todo por culpa de los examenes, esta es la ultima semana de examenes a partir de ahi estoy libre xD

y logicamenete mas tiempo para escribir :P

también se aceptan quejas y sugerencias n.n

bueno en el siguiente capitulo habrá_** ¡mas sorpresas!**_

**Esta historia apenas** **comienza**(~n.n)~...~(n.n~)...(~n.n)~...~(n.n~)

* * *

Muchas gracias a:

**ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA**

**damelifrost **

**dany123**

**jackeline. arely (gracias por tu review lo ame :3)**

**yuzurika **

**Ami 142 (gracias por tu review XD)**

y tambien por ust y por todas y todos que leen anónima mente la historia XD

Ojala nos las defraude a ninguna

MUCHAS GRACIAS! *w*

Hasta la próxima y que Jack Frost no les congele la nariz :3

_**.:*~lectora rara fuera~*:. **_


	8. Lo siento (Aviso)

lo siento a todo el mundo pero no voy a seguir la historia... lo siento mucho

.

es que ahorita estoy en una situación muy difícil T.T ojala lo entiendan, y ojala pronto este por acá :)

.

**.:~Lectora rara fuera~:.**

_Que Jack Frost no les congele la nariz y pasen muy bonitas fiestas :)_


End file.
